


Five Thistles

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Five Thistles; Five Things Byakuya Won't Admit He Likes About Kenpachi; Five Reasons I Should Be Shot.





	Five Thistles

1\. Yachiru. This is not so much a thing he likes about Zaraki, as a thing he likes that he also understands Zaraki was primarily responsible for. Yachiru is at heart a charming and ebullient child, and since she listens to everything Byakuya tells her - even if she only remembers for five minutes - he feels there is some hope, at least, of her not turning out _exactly_ like her father-figure in every imaginable way.  
  
2\. His strength. Perhaps it is boorish - and Byakuya would never ignore Senbonzakura that way - but he does admire Zaraki's ability to fight without kidou, even if he does not admire the man's reticence toward mastering it.  
  
3\. The way that Renji speaks of him, when he thinks that Byakuya can't hear. There is no stamping out of that admiration, and that alone makes Byakuya think that Zaraki deserves more respect than simple awe or terror.  
  
4\. His captaincy. After everything that seireitei has been through in the past months, there is no way for Byakuya to deny his abilities. Even if he doesn't entirely understand them.  
  
5\. Zaraki does not stand on formality. It is different from Renji. Renji is unpolished, but he tries. Zaraki does not try. There is no need for him to impress anyone on any level but the battlefield, and while on occasion it is immensely frustrating, it is also strangely comforting to be around a man who will call him on his bluffs and force him to be, if only for a moment, himself.


End file.
